Lego Batman: Arkam City Adventure
The Story begins with Bruce Wayne at a meeting with some of his co-workers at the Wayne Monor. Then Bruce Wayne gets a phone call from alfred saying he needs to return immediately. Bruce says that he needs to leave to the co-workers and leaves. Tim Drake is outside waiting in a limo and Bruce runs out quickly and jumps in the limo. Then were at the batcave and Alfred shows Bruce and Tim a recording from 2 hours ago. The clip shows Joker, Riddler, Penguin, Two Face, Mr. Freeze, Catwoman, Clayface, Bane, Scarecrow, Ra's al Guel, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, Poison Ivy, Man Bat, The Mad Hatter, The Ventrilaquist and Scareface, Black Mask, FireFly, Lock up, Hush, The Clock King, and Hugo Strange all escaping there jail cells into Arkam City. Alfred then turns around to see BRuce is gone. Then Batman comes out and Tim Drake leaves to get his Costume on. Then Batman and Robin jump into the batmobile and Robins Motorbike and head out to Arkam City. The Characters talk again like in Lego Batman 2: DC Universe Level 1: The Beginning with a Mad Movie Batman and Robin arrive at the Arkam Jail where Comishiner Gordon is waiting for them. Gordon then tells Batman that The Mad Hatter is at the Arkam City Movie Theater. Characters: Batman Robin Bad Guys: Mad Hatter Goons Boss: The Mad Hatter Characters Unlocked: Batman, Robin Level 2: Its 4 OClock With The Mad Hatter Eskaped, Batman relises that he needs more help then just him and Robin. Batman Calls Alfred and Askes him to Cantact Batgirl and to meet them at the Arkam City Zoo. Then Robin Notices that the Arkam City ClockTower is being Attacked. They Run to the Tower as fast as they can.\ Characters: Batman Robin Bad Guys: Clockers and Clock Goons Boss: The Clock King Level 3: Come here Sunny Batman and Robin Come out of the Clock Tower with The Clock King and Police are Waiting for Them. Batman Throws The Clock King into the Police Car and he heads to Jail. Alfred Contacts BAtman and Says that BatGirl is on her way and also says that Killer Moth is Stealing Suplise from Hardwere Stores and bringing them to the Wayne Manor. Batman Tells Comishiner Gordon to meet them at the Wayne Manor. Then Batman and Robin hit the Road. When they arrive Batman Notices that the Mad Hatter is Building a Ray to Destroy the Sun and Killer Moth is helping him Characters: Batman Robin Bad Guys: Mad Hatter Goons Boss: Killer Moth and Mad Hatter Level 4: Freeze! Killer Moth and The Mad Hatter are Put in to the police cars and sent to jail. Batman then tells Robin that they are going to the Zoo. Comishiner Gordon then says that The Security Guards are missing from the zoo. Batman and Robin then get going. Characters: Batman Robin Bad Guys: Mr. Freeze Goons and Penguin Minions Mini Boss: Gotham Zoo Security guards ( who are brainwashed into thinking they are penguins Guards) Boss: Mr Freeze and Penguin Level 5: Here Kitty Kitty Kitty Batman is About to get Frozen by Mr. Freeze when Batgirl Comes Swooping in and Knocks Mr. Freeze Down. Robin then puts Them in HandCuffs and Brings them to the Police. Batgirl Tells Batman That Catwoman has Gotten the Chaos Emrald from the Museam. Batman then Jumps in the BatMobile and tells Batgirl to Jump in Robins Moterbike. Robin and BatGirl ride the Motor bike to find Catwoman. Vheicles: Batmobile: Robins MotorBike Bad Guys: Goon Vheicles Boss: Catwoman's Bike Vhiecles unlocked: Batmobile, Robins MotorBike Level 6: The Case for a Vase Catwoman Gets away after The Batmobile is Shot by a Goon Vheicle. Batman Robin and Batgirl then sees Comishiner Gordon and they ask for a ride. When they arrive at an Old and Abandoned Hotel where Catwoman is Hiding they have a look around. Characters: Batman Robin Batgirl Comishiner Gordon Bad Guys: Cat Goons Boss: Catwoman Characters Unlocked: Batgirl, Comishiner Gordon Level 7: Have a Scare Comishiner Gordon Takes Catwoman away to jail. Batman Calls Alfred to see where the next Villion is. Alfred then says that its Scarecrow and was abou tto say something when he hung up. BatmanCalled his name twice but no reply. BAtman then Tells Batgirl to go to jail. Batman and Robin head back to the batcave. When they arrive he noticed that Alfred was Kidnapped. then he reads a note from the scarecrow saying "IF you want to see your butler again BATMAN, come and get him at the gotham grave. They Head over there Characters: Batman Robin BAd Guys: Pumpkin Goons Boss: ScareCrow Level 8: An Apple a Day keeps the Bat Away With Scarecrow down and Alfred save Batman heads back to the Batcave. He looks up where Man Bat is. Man Bat was at the Gotham Catherdrial and they head on over there. Characters: Batman Robin Bad Guys: Mini Man Bats Boss: None Level 9: Man Bat Flies Again Man Bat Eskaped Before Batman Arrived at the Cathedrial. Batman then sees the Bat signal. He and Robin then go to find out whats going on. When they arrive he notices that Nightwing was the one who pushed the bat signal. Nightwing then Explains that he pushed the Signal because Man bat was destroying windows all around gotham and was heading toawds Bruce Wayne's Mansion. Characters: Batman Robin Nightwing Bad Guys: Mini ManBAts and Firefly goons Mini Boss: Firefly Boss: ManBat Characters Unlocked: Nightwing Level 10: The Brave and the Lock Firefly and ManBat go down to jail. Nightwing then tells batman that it was late. Then the next morning Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, and Alfred wake up to see the MAnsion was Locked up. Lock up is waiting with BatGirl Tied to a Chair. Bruce Knew it was too LAte to Change into Batman so they have to fight him as is. Characters: Bruce Wayne Tim Drake Dick Grayson Boss: Lock Up Characters Unlocked: Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Level 11: Riddle Me This With Lock up down and Batgirl safe, Bruce turns into Batman alogn with the others. Then a Box Comes Falling into Bruce Wayne's Mansion. It belonged to the Riddler. IT gave a hint to where he was. the hint was letters of Wayne tower. Characters: Batman Robin Nightwing Batgirl Bad Guys: Riddler Goons Boss: Riddler Level 12: Two Times the Evil Riddler is forced to tell where Two Face is because o fhow dangerous he is. Riddler dident tell until Commishiner Gordon Showed him a Paper saying he is forced to stay behind bars for life. Riddle then says he is at The Gotham City Hall. Batman says Riddler will go with them until they get Two Face. Btagirl gos with Nightwing to the Batcave for more info Characters: Batman Robin Riddler Bad Guys: Two Face Goons Riddler Goons Boss: Riddler and Two Face Charatcers Unlocked: Riddler and TwoFace( Twoface is playable after you depheat him because city hall is falling apart and they have to escpae in time) Level 13: Have a Laugh Riddler and Two Face go to Jail and then Nightwing comes back and tells that Ventrilaquist and Scarface and going to take over Gotham Theater. Robin tells Batman that he will go and fix the Batmobile while he and Nightwing go and stop Ventrilaquist. Characters: Batman Nightwing Bad Guys: Vntrilaquist Goons Scarface Goons Boss: Ventrilaquist and Scarface Level 14: Blackout Batman and Nightwing Return to the Batcave where Robin is repairing the Batmobil and Batgirl is looking up on the batcomputer about clothes. Alfred askes Batman how it went, when an emergancy buzzer starts on the Batcomputer. Batgirl clicks on it and is shows Black Mask shooting at a billboard with Batman on it. Batman and Batgirl leave to get Black Mask. Vhiecles: BatBike Robins Motor Bike Bad Guys: Black Cars Boss: Black Mask's Tank Level 15: Roses are Red Violets are Blue Poison is Purple Comishiner Gordon arrives in his Police Car and Arrests Black Mask when the Police Car Blows up and Black Mask Runs off. Poison Ivy is seen with a Remote and points it at the BatBike and blows it up. Batman then Runs after her. Characters: Batman Batgirl Comishiner Gordon Bad Guys: Poison Ivy Goons Boss: Poison Ivy Level 16: Crocadile Hunter Robin puts th efinal touch on the Batmobile when Batman Returns. Robin asks where is the batbike. BAtman give Robin the Pieces to fix it then Nightwing tells Batman that Killer Croc is Out at the Gotham River heading toawds the Water Works. Batman Jumps on the BatBoat and Nightwing Jumps on his JetSki and head off. (Part 1) Viecles: BatBoat Nightwings Jetski Bad Guys: Crocodiles Boss: Killer Croc's Boat When they arrive at the Water Works they jump off when the BatBoat Explodes. Black MAsk is seen with the remote that Poison IVy had. Nightwing then Grabs his MotorCycle and Chases after him. Batman Calls Robin to Get the Pieces of the Batboat. (Part 2) Characters: Batman Nightwing Bad Guys: BlackMask Goons and Croc Goons Boss: Killer Croc and Black Mask Characters unlocked: BatBoat and Nightwing's JetSki Level 17: Ra's Al Guel's Revenge Killer Croc and Black Mask are brought to Jail and Robin got the Pieces of the Batboat. BatGirl asks Batman Where the Next Villain is. Batman Calls Alfred and askes where the next villain is. Ra's al Guel then says "Batman Looking for Me" BAtman Tells Alfred "I Think I know who" and they go after him. Characters: Batman Batgirl Nightwing Bad Guys: Guel Soldiers Mini Boss: Tilia Al Guel Boss: Ra's Al Guel Level 18: Hugo Moungus Nightwing contacts Comishiner Gordon to Arrest Ra's Al Guel when Batman Interrupts him. He Sees Hugo Strange with a Bomb on top of the Hospital. Batman and Batgirl run after him as quick as they can Characters: Batman Batgirl Bad Guys: Hugo Goons Bass: Hugo Strange Level 19: Hush Little Batman Batman and Batgirl return to the Batcave and Robin then tells BAtman that he finished the BatMobil and BatBike and BatBoat. Batman then sees Hush on the screen at the Gotham FireStation, BAtman and Robin Get into the BatWing and BatCopter and Fly to the Fire Station (Part 1) Viecles: BatWing BatCopter BadGuys: Hush Copters Boss: Giant Hush Copter Batman then Shoots the Hush Copter down when both the BatWing and BatCopter explode. Batman and Robin use there Grapling hooks to save themselves. Robin then says to himsel that hes going to fix those. BAtman and Robin then go and get Hush. (Part 2) Characters: Batman Robin Goons: Hush Goons Boss: Hush Characters Unlocked: BatWing and BatCopter Level 20: Model of Clay Batman and Robin retun back to the Batcave and Robin grabs his tools to fix the Batwing and BatCopter. Alfred then notices a Drip of Clay coming from the Top of the Roof. Clayface then Appears and Breaks the BatComputer. Batman Batgirl and Nightwing get ready for battle. Characters: Batman Batgirl Nightwing Boss: ClayFace Level 21: Bane Clayface is seen being taken away by police officers when Comishiner Gordon askes Batman what happened. Batman Explains when Alfred interrupts him. Batman then notices that Bane in on the loose. Batman then gets ready for battle. Characters: Batman Comishiner Gordon Bad Guys: Bane Goons Boss: Bane Level 22: The Final Battle Batman Robin BatGirl Nightwing and Comishiner Gordon all ride up in there viecles ( BatMobile, Robins Motor Bike, Nightwigs Motoercycle, Police Car, And the BatBike) and Joker and Harley Quinn are seen waiting for them. The Final BAttle Begins Characters: BAtman Robin Nightwing Batgirl Comishiner gordon Goons: Joker Goons Boss Joker (Part 1) Harley Quinn and Joker (Part 2) In the End Comishiner Gordon arrests Joker and Harley and Batman Is Given an award the next morning along with his fellow Assistants Bonus Levels: Level 1: The Rage of Riddle Characters: Riddler, Two Face, Joker, Bane Level 2: Ice and Heat Characters: Mr Freeze, Penguin, Killer Croc, and Clock King Level 3: Arkam fear: Characters: Scarecrow, Vintrilaquist and Scarface, ClayFace, and the MadHatter Level 4: Flying high Characters: Man Bat, Hush, Ra's Al Guel, and Tilia al Guel Level 5: Build and Crash Characters: Black Mask, Hugo Strange, Lock up, and Killer Moth Level 6: Girls and a Bug Characters: Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Firefly, and CatWoman Note: This is how you unlock the Villains of the game ( Except Riddler and Two Face) Other Playable Characters: Alfred: 1,000 All Goons: 1,500 Huntress: 2,000 Barbra Gordon: 1,500 Police Officer: 1,000 Bruce Wayne's Co Worker: 1,000 Riddler from Original Lego Batman: 2,500 SuperMan: 5,000 Penguin Minion: 1,250 Tropical Joker: 3,000 Blue and Yellow Harley Quinn: 3,000 Tropical Penguin: 3,000 Tropical Riddler: 3,000 Bane from The Dark Night Rises: 5,000 Skeleton: 1,500 Ra's al Guel Soldier: 1,500 Mini Man Bat: 1,250 Zoo Security Quard: 2,500 Lex Luthor: 5,000 Tweedledee: 2,500 Tweedledum: 2,500 Azrael: 3,000 The Creeper: 2,500 Blue Catwoman: 3,000 Bruce Wayne's Mom: 2,000 Bruce Wayne's Dad: 2,000 Bruce Wayne's Maid: 1,000 VERY IMORTANT NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS I WORKED OVER 2 WHOLE HOURS WORKING ON THIS!!!! THANK YOU Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images